


Sleepless

by Ren



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren





	Sleepless

Steve is, all things considered, a decent person. He does his job well, cares about his team, watches out for them. If there's something he can't do, it's relationships. He and Catherine work because she's miles away for most of the year, and when they meet it's only for a few glorious hours at a time. Usually spent fucking. Fucking is much easier than romance.

He and Danny, they'd be a terrible idea. Aside from the fact that Steve doesn't even know if Danny would be interested (and he might very well be, if Steve's stint in the navy taught him anything) they wouldn't last two days. They already bicker and argue and jump at each other's throats every time they are in the car together. They're better off as friends, because it's harder to break up with your friend. Plus, Steve figures Danny already has enough exes in his life.

There's some nights, though, when Steve just can't sleep. He lays in bed staring at the ceiling, listening to the waves behind the house, trying to will himself to fall asleep, because damn it he's tired and his body needs the rest. When it doesn't work, Steve slips a hand into his boxers and starts palming himself. The first times it felt awkward, jerking off to a colleague, but there's no denying that thinking of Danny can get him hard in the shortest time ever.

He wonders how it would feel to have Danny's hands on him. Danny, who is always being irritating and talking with his hands. Most of Steve's frustration comes from the hundred better uses he has in mind for Danny's hands. Steve closes his eyes and imagines Danny's hands slipping under his shirt, his nails gently scraping his back. Or maybe not so gently, after all, not if Danny fucks like he argues. Steve can't suppress a shiver at the thought of Danny leaving marks on his skin, marking him as his own.

Sometimes he pictures Danny's mouth too. He wonders if Danny ever gave anyone a blowjob, and how he'd look with his lips stretched around Steve's cock. In these fantasies, Danny is a pro at giving head. Steve just has to quicken his pace a little, move his thumb just like that and pretend it's Danny's tongue on him, and Danny's hands on his hips, gripping him hard enough to bruise.

He comes in an embarrassingly short time, completely silent apart from a gasp that could or could not be Danny's name. Then, finally, he falls into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
